It Takes Two
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: Edward- "You and me. That's all that matters."
1. You and Me

**-1It Takes Two**

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in the series. Not yet, at least, insert evil laugh.

**Summary: **These will be a bunch of one-shot's about Bella and Edward. Some of them will go with a song. This one takes place a little after Twilight but before New Moon. And it's Bella and Edward fluff.

Chapter 1: You and Me "Edward, everyone's staring," I whined keeping my head down as we walked across the parking lot. He slipped his hand into mine.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

"It's okay, Bella, ignore them. It's just you and me," Edward whispered soothingly.

"You and me," I repeated, blushing at his words and the icy comfort of his hand around mine.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

"I'm going to kiss you now," Edward said, still walking forward with a slight smile dancing across his lips.

_there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right  
_

"Please, Edward, not here with everyone watching us." He stopped and turned to face me, a little quicker than he should've, taking both my hands now.

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

"But they all want me to. Especially Angela; she thinks we're the cutest couple here," Edward smiled his irrestible crooked smile. His eyes became even more distant for a momen then snapped back to me, now sparkling with mischief. "Ben made a deal with himself: if I kiss you, he's going to kiss Angela. Now I have to for them," Edward stepped closer still to me.

I really didn't have an option anymore plus I wanted him to kiss. Really wanted him to kiss me. I just hoped I managed to control myself this time. "Ok," I softly said reaching my arms up to wind around his neck.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

Then there was the soft press of his cold lips against mine. I closed my eyes and reveled in the lightheaded firework feeling that came with kissing Edward. His strong arms held me at the waist; he wasn't going to let me faint this time. As we separated, Edward placed a kiss on my forehead. "You and me. That's all that matters."

**To Anyone Who Cares: **So both my older brothers and sisters are dating right now and all their happy fluffy mush is starting to rub off on me. Anyways my sisters introduced me to Twilight and I fell in love with it(can't wait for the movie) so I hope I did Bella and Edward justice. Also the song is You and Me by Lifehouse.I hope you like and review it.


	2. Thunder and Rain

**It Takes Two**

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in the series. Not yet, at least, [insert evil laugh].

**Summary: **These will be a bunch of one-shot's about Bella and Edward. Some of them will go with a song. This one also takes place after Twilight but before New Moon. And it's Bella and Edward fluff.

Chapter 2: Thunder and Rain I can't help the shiver that travels down my spine at the first ominous rumble of thunder especially when I recall the last time Forks had a thunderstorm. Edward's icy hand tightens around mine and I know he remembers too.

Today, more out of boredom than anything else, Edward and I decided to walk. So we stepped out of Charlie's and started off alongside the road with no destination in mind.

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go,_

_Whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something _

We just talked about nothing and everything, enjoying being together. Of course, now that we're probably about seven miles away from the house I regret, at least, not checking the weather when I feel the first splatters of rain hitting my skin.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside_

"This is the best summer, Bella," Edward comments, his voice light and playful. I look at him taking in his crooked grin, golden eyes, and the raindrops glistening on his damp hair. I stand abruptly on my tip-toes and without thinking kiss him lightly.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder,_

_And I said_

I step back with cheeks blushing- I'm sure that pleases him- and heart beating just as wildly as it does every time Edward and I kiss. Slowly, delicately he reaches out with his pale hand and brushes his fingers against my cheek all the while moving closer and closer.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Then, his immaculate face not even centimeters away from mine, he whispers with his warm breath tickling me, "Kissing in the rain. I never knew it was this amazing." He kisses me just as simultaneously the thunder booms violently and my heart beats in an all-too-audible frenzy, almost like they are competing to be heard. His lips retreat quickly and find myself wishing he'd stop being so cautious. "I'll run us back to the house now. I know how you hate the rain and how it makes everything too green," Edward teases again.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe_

What he says is true though, I have always hated the rain. However I just feel compelled to stay out here in the rain with him. "Edward, actually why don't we just walk back. We can dry off when we get back but right now I want stay in the rain talking with you."

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time_

He grins crookedly with his eyebrows furrowed and a curious gleam in his eyes. "Of course, Love, whatever you want. Why though?"

By the way he intently gazes at me I now this is one of the times he desperately wishes he could read my mind. I smile and wonder what he would find if he could because I don't know why either. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that we should stay out here awhile longer."

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I don't know _

"Then we will," he agrees, taking my hand back. Returning to our discussion, which was previously interrupted by the thunder and rain, about his and my music we continue to walk.

The rain falls even harder now and although I'm not sure why I chose to say out here I know it was the right choice because Edward looks… well, amazing. His bronze hair dripping wet hangs over into his eyes.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

Abruptly though his face contorts, I'm really staring now, and he bursts out laughing. The velvet sound rings all around us as he throws his head back still in hysterics. And then I go again admiring his features; how relaxed his face is and the way his eyes are glittering in pure, perfect happiness. The sound, especially, of his laughter is addicting somewhat like my lullaby I feel so… blissful when I hear it.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Bring on the rain_

Finally, Edward, gaining control yet ready to lose it again, says, "Bella, I think you developed a sixth sense to Alice's shopping/hostile takeovers." I wait, unsure of what he means, for elaboration. "I just heard Charlie's thoughts. Alice came by a few seconds ago to ask or rather drag you shopping with her."

A large smile snakes itself across my face and say as seriously as I can, "I dodged a bullet there, didn't I." Then promptly we both break down into hysterical laughter. In the back of my head I remember his comment about this summer and I agree silently, it really is the best summer ever with Edward, I, the thunder and rain.

**To Anyone Who Cares:** Hey! I hope you like it. Thank you to Joanna for reviewing(I fixed the Shawn thing). The song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls.


End file.
